summaryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lion King II Simba's Pride
Rafiki (Robert Guillaume) gathers the animals of the Pride Lands together for the presentation of Simba (Matthew Broderick) and Nala's (Moira Kelly) new daughter Kiara. Mufasa's spirit (James Earl Jones) watches over the ceremony. Later, Simba becomes very overprotective of an older Kiara (Michelle Horn), assigning Timon and Pumbaa (Nathan Lane and Ernie Sabella) to be her babysitters. One day while they are arguing, Kiara sneaks into the "Outlands" where she meets a young cub named Kovu (Ryan O'Donohue). After escaping a river filled with crocodiles, the two become friendly but Kovu's mother, Zira (Suzanne Pleshette), quickly end their playing. Zira reminds Simba that he exiled the Outsiders, and notes that if he wants to punish them, Kovu is Scar's hand-chosen successor. Unwilling to harm the cub, Simba orders them to leave and later scolds Kiara for endangering herself. In the Outlands, Zira's eldest son, Nuka (Andy Dick), complains to his younger sister Vitani (Lacey Chabert) about Kovu's status as "the Chosen One" — the cub chosen by Scar to lead the pride after he was gone. At that moment, Zira returns and scolds both of her sons, but then decides that she can use Kovu's new friendship with Kiara to get her revenge against Simba. Now an adolescent, Kiara (Neve Campbell) heads out from home to do her first solo hunt, however Simba again sends Timon and Pumbaa to follow and watch her progress. Furious to find out her father still insists on maintaining surveillance, Kiara goes further from home to hunt, though is still unsuccessful in her efforts. Nuka and Vitani (Jennifer Lien) set fire to the plains where Kiara is hunting, causing her to faint and giving Kovu (Jason Marsden) the chance to rescue her. Drawn by the smoke, Simba finds them together and reluctantly accepts Kovu's request to come to Pride Rock, though he forces Kovu to sleep outside. That same night, Simba has a nightmare about his father's death, only in the dream Scar morphs into Kovu and Simba takes his father's place falling off the cliff. He goes outside to a watering hole where Kovu contemplates attacking him, but Kiara interrupts and they go off together so Kovu can help her learn to hunt. During the lesson, they run into Timon and Pumbaa struggling with some birds, so the two lions help them chase the birds off. Together, they have fun playing, something Kovu notes he has never experienced before. That night, Kovu tells Kiara that he is not Scar's real son, but "was a part of him". Simba seeks guidance from the "Great Kings" and Nala advises him to give Kovu a chance, because he is not his father. Kovu decides to leave after trying to confess his real intentions, but Rafiki stops and invites the young lions to experience "Upendi" — love. After a musical journey through the jungle, the two fall in love. In the morning, Simba invites Kovu for a walk and tells him the true story of Scar, which Kovu had never heard. However, their walk is interrupted by an ambush by Zira and her pride. After a brief fight, Simba manages to escape by scaling a wall of logs in a gorge. In chasing after him, Nuka slips and is killed by falling logs. Zira blames Kovu for Nuka's death, swiping a paw across his face and scarring his eye. Breaking from his mother, Kovu returns to the Pride Lands and begs forgiveness. Still believing Kovu knew about the ambush, the wounded Simba exiles him and orders Kiara confined to their den. Kiara later escapes and reunites with Kovu far from home. Meanwhile, Zira leads her pride in a war against the Pride Lands, and a fierce fight breaks out. As Zira and Simba face off, Kovu and Kiara leap between them and ask them to stop. Kiara reminds her father that, by his own words, "we are one". Zira ignores her, but Vitani agrees. Unmoved by her insight, Zira wickedly tells her daughter that she will die to if she will not fight, which turns the other Outlanders against her. Now alone, Zira attacks Kiara, sending them both over a cliff. Kiara lands on a rock, but Zira is sliding towards a storm-swollen river. She refuses Kiara's offer of help, then slips and falls to her death. Simba allows the Outlanders, including Kovu, to return to the Pride Lands, and Kovu is allowed to stand with Kiara at the top of Pride Rock with Mufasa proudly saying "We are one".